


Dreamstride

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Frostfall [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Masturbation, One Shot, Portals, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: While the people of Dawnstar have been haunted by Vaermina's twisted nightmares, Nadine's been having dreams of a much different nature - a woman with red hair and striking blue eyes, with the ability to summon portals at will. Nobody believes that the woman from Nadine's dreams - Hannah - is more than mere fantasy, but that's only because they haven't seen her very creative use of her portal powers.





	Dreamstride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostInTheThicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/gifts).



> Based on the following Kinktober prompts: Somnophilia/sleepy (8th), Hole in the Wall (13th) and Masturbation (27th). Obviously, I took a lot of creative liberties with the first two, since they're really just wet dreams and portals as glory holes. (To be fair, the latter was originally LostInTheThicket's creation - I can't take credit for it.) 
> 
> It's quite a bit fluffier and more plot driven than my other smut, since I had to jump through some interdimensional holes to make it work (figuratively and literally). I hope you enjoy! As always, comments and feedback are much appreciated. <3

Nadine tended to have vivid dreams - grand, technicolour spectacles that left her reeling long after she woke up. Dreams of dragons, of people she knew, of swimming in the great depths of the Sea of Ghosts. But never in her twenty-two years had she dreamt up anyone as vivid and as near-corporeal as _her_.

The red-haired sorceress, eyes blue and kind, scatterings of freckles like dustings of cinnamon covering her soft, pale skin. Her voice was delightfully lilting and singsong, her accent broad - from somewhere Nadine couldn’t place. _Perhaps she wasn’t even from Tamriel._ The clothing she wore was fascinating and unusual; the material much softer and smoother than anything she’d ever witnessed, and the colours much more exotic and vivid. Something wondrous and arcane clung to her wrist, the craftsmanship and technological know-how exceeding that of even Dwemer craft. She was likely the same age as Nadine, yet seemed to be from a different time entirely. _Who was this woman?_

She tried to ask, but she only giggled in response, the sweet peals of laughter ringing in Nadine’s ears like beautiful bell chimes.

Every step Nadine took towards her only took her further from her reach, the ground shifting beneath her feet. Nadine cried out in frustration. She needed to get close to her, to know her, to show her how long she had waited to press her own skin against hers.

“Catch yourself on, girl,” the sorceress said, winking. Her eyes turned from blue to purple as a portal formed behind her, swirling and undulating. She stepped into the lavender depths, emerging from a matching opening next to Nadine, confident and dancerly in her movements as she wrapped her arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. “Let me come to you.”

“How… how did you… ?” Nadine’s head was spinning. _She was an experienced Conjurer, but doubted she’d ever be able to pull off the feats of arcana this transcendental woman was performing._

“Shh, never you mind,” she murmured, the lilt of her soft brogue both soothing and seductive. “We’ve got all night for me to show you what I can do.”

_Oh Gods, yes. And Nadine wanted to show her what she could do too, so very badly._

Nadine turned to face the enchanting redhead, now able to see details she had missed from afar - the gentle, dainty slope of her nose, the sweet rosy flush of her cheeks, the patterns of her freckles like constellations across the universe’s most gorgeous canvas. She was roughly the same height as Nadine, maybe an inch or so taller, but felt immense in a way Nadine couldn’t describe - not intimidating like Vex or haughty like Ingun, just grand, breathtaking and somehow protective.

Nadine eventually found the courage to speak. “What’s your name?”

The woman smiled. “Hannah. Course, I’ve also been known to go by Voyage.”

_Hannah._ The name swirled in Nadine’s mind like the scent of sweet summer blossoms, the sound of it every bit as beautiful and soft as its owner.

“Hannah,” Nadine repeated back, hypnotically. She liked the way the name tripped off her tongue, easy and free. When she saw how Hannah smiled in response, she never wanted to stop saying it.

_If this is how good her name felt in her mouth, the rest of her must be like Aetherius itself._

Nadine couldn’t stop herself from inching closer towards her, brushing her hand against her face as she touched her lips against Hannah’s, melting against her as she felt the sorceress return her affection in kind. Tenderly and passionately they kissed; lips overlapping, tongues tracing patterns over them, entangling in one another, teeth occasionally nibbling and grazing gently. She tasted like pumpkin pie and long summer evenings and moonlit paddles in Iliac Bay, and every single trace of their tongues uncovered something delicious that only spurred Nadine on to kiss with more fervour. Nadine let out sighs of satisfaction every time she felt Hannah respond, elated to be pleasing the woman as much as she was pleasing her. Nadine’s hand tangled in Hannah’s hair, playing with the stunning ringlets, which were just as lovely to touch as they were to look at. The other wandered across her body, mapping out each divine curve over the strangely slippery feeling fabric - it truly was unlike any she had ever encountered in her life, even when she had helped her mother as a novice seamstress.

Just as she was beginning to get distracted by fabric, Hannah brought her right back into the present, nibbling her bottom lip as she caressed the spot under her breast ever so gently. _Gods, how did she know the exact spots that drove her to the brink of collapse?_ Nadine moaned out so intensely she was forced to break the kiss, her core throbbing and aching with a furious need.

“Ah, liked that, did ye?” Hannah smiled wryly, obviously pleased to have received such a raucous reaction.

“Sweet Sanguine, yes,” Nadine gasped into her ear, any pomp or facade now completely gone.

Hannah’s grin widened. “Want me to show you what I like?”

The clatter of pots and pans cut through the conversation, making Nadine’s world crumble around her as she was abruptly roused from her slumber. She was back in her room at Windpeak Inn, the noises of the cook’s cursing filling her ears rather than the whispers of the beautiful sorceress. Nadine closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to return to the realm she had left, but knew her attempt was futile. Frustrated, she slammed her fist against the straw bedding. _Just when things were getting good..._

Hurriedly she dressed, pointedly ignoring the heat and dampness in her smallclothes as she threw on her breeches and tunic, fastening the laces and buckles securely as she shimmied her boots on.

“Morning,” Karita called sleepily from the counter, slumped over on a stool. She usually covered the night shift; given her proclivity to flirt with the patrons and play her lute into the wee hours of the morning, her skill set and circadian rhythm suited itself better to the graveyard shift. Naturally, Nadine got on rather well with her, and they had shared a bottle of wine or two on more than one occasion.

Nadine mumbled something resembling a greeting in response, half-smiling at the woman as she approached the counter. Much like Karita, she wasn’t a morning person - not on this side of it, anyway.

“Sorry about Thoring,” Karita offered, gesturing to the still-noisy kitchen. Nadine could see him pacing around, clinging to a tankard for dear life as he muttered obscenities under his breath, shaken and dark-eyed. “He didn’t sleep well. These damned nightmares.”

Nadine looked at Karita. “Nightmares?”

“They’re affecting everyone in Dawnstar, and there’s no escaping them. I don’t know how to describe them, but… they don’t just feel like normal nightmares, Nadine. They’re horrifying.”

The terror that shot through Karita’s eyes and permeated her voice was palpable. Nadine hadn’t known any of this, instead just assuming Dawnstar was a town that never slept. Now realising the true motivation for Karita’s late shift, she felt a twinge of sorrow and bitterness - at herself for never asking or realising, and for not having the solution to the problem; and for the citizens of Dawnstar who suffered, never able to rest without being plagued with unwanted images.

“Gods, that’s awful,” Nadine said, realising how trite and empty it must sound. “I’m so sorry. I never realised.”

“Why would you? You don’t come here to hear about nightmares, and it doesn’t happen to folks outside Dawnstar.”

_Folks outside Dawnstar._ Nadine suddenly remembered her own dream that morning.

“...Karita, can I ask you a question?” Nadine’s eyes stared at the blonde barmaid intently.

“Go for it.”

“The nightmares. Are they always bad?”

Karita’s brow furrowed, her face curling in disgust as she fought off a shudder. “Every single one of them.”

“Have you ever seen a woman in them, with curly red hair?” Nadine’s face flushed as she uttered the question.

“Never,” Karita answered, a grave certainty in her voice. Then, with creeping curiosity, “Why do you ask?”

_Blazes_. Nadine’s face burned scarlet as she responded. “I… I had a dream this morning. About a red haired woman. A sorceress. It was more vivid than any dream I’ve ever had - like I was on another plane of existence. Then I woke up.”

Karita grinned, quirking her eyebrow upwards. “Did you have a _sex dream_ , Nadine?”

Nadine was about to combust. “Probably would’ve been, if Thoring hadn’t dropped those pans,” she grumbled.

Karita dissolved into a heap of giggles, Nadine glowering at her all the while. _Still, if her misfortune kept her mind off the nightmares for a bit, maybe it was worth it._ She paid her dues and exited the inn, making haste for Winterhold.

 

* * *

 

When Nadine arrived at the College, the evening’s meal was just beginning, the scent of freshly baked bread and horker stew filling the Hall of the Elements. The table heaved under the weight of the food alone; the bodies propping along it only served to strain the tensile properties of the structure further. Brelyna nestled between Onmund and J’zargo, the latter’s tail trailing lazily around her waist as he jostled against Enthir to get to the salmon. Along the table, Faralda and Nirya bickered, Sergius between the two eating his stew with a stony look on his face. Tolfdir and Urag chatted easily, the former’s face lit up with fascination as the Orc regaled him with tales from whichever tome he had transcribed that week. At the head and foot of the table, Savos and Mirabelle presided, savouring their meal and sipping from their goblets.

“Ah, Nadine!” Mirabelle called from across the room, wine sloshing from her goblet as she gesticulated cheerily, clearly already in her cups. “So good to see another former student. Please join us for supper.”

She happily took Mirabelle up on her offer, sighing with delight as she smothered the warm, herbed bread with butter and dunked it into her bowl of hearty stew. The hints of lavender and garlic mingled with the acidic tang of the tomatoes and brininess of the horker, making her forget all about the long journey here; the spiced wine she sipped all but melting away the harsh cold that had bitten away at her not moments ago, warming her straight through. After dinner, Elsweyr Fondue was served - _her favourite_. Nadine couldn’t stop herself from letting out delighted purrs as she dipped her fruit into the Fondue pot, savouring the richness and decadence of the dish. She laughed easily along with the others, the wine going down just a little too easily, mingling with the moon sugar and ale from the dessert. Magelight and candlelight danced along the walls, accentuating everyone’s features - she had never noticed how sharp and pronounced Brelyna’s facial features were, or how Onmund’s eyes twinkled like gemstones when he talked to her, or how shiny and wonderfully patterned J’zargo’s fur was. She was truly fascinated by everyone at the table, and couldn’t stop herself from being swept up in pure, unabashed joy and mirth.

Giddy on good food, good wine and good company, Nadine retired to her room for the evening, snuggling into the fresh, clean sheets of the spare bed. She was so happy to be back amongst friends, rather than having to rent another room at an inn. Not that she minded so much, but it was much nicer to be among familiar, friendly faces. With this thought, she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Nadine stirred in a bed much larger and much comfier than the one she’d fallen asleep in, somewhere she had never seen before. She felt as if she were laying on a cloud, the blanket cocooning her almost obscenely sumptuous. On the pillow next to her, fiery copper ringlets fanned out, each strand flickering like magefire as it caught the light.

“Evenin’, Nadine,” the woman murmured, grinning. “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this, eh?”

This time, Nadine wouldn’t let her slip from her grasp. She leaned over, brushing a stray curl behind her ear as she kissed the sorceress passionately, lips and tongue rediscovering and tasting every inch of her as she tried desperately to remember her name. She was sure it began with H… Haelga? Hilda? Somewhere in her mind, a voice whispered out: _Hannah._ Gods, it still sounded like sweet music to her ears.

Nadine broke the kiss, focusing her mouth’s attentions on Hannah’s neck. She smiled gleefully as she heard the woman purr and moan with pleasure; obviously, Nadine wasn’t the only one who had been yearning for this. Nadine ran a hand over Hannah’s body, gasping as she realised they were both completely bare beneath the blankets. She moved closer, the pair’s bodies now pressed against each other; skin against skin, the heat of Hannah’s body like a furnace against her.

Slowly, Nadine began to map out Hannah’s body with her hands and mouth - each gentle curve of her lithe frame, from her perfectly pert breasts to her supple, slender hips. She marvelled in the silkiness of her skin; otherworldly in its tactile beauty. Nadine doubted there was a material on Nirn that existed as soft as it.

Nadine’s hands moved further south, delighting in the moans and murmurs of approval from Hannah as she traced over somewhere she liked. Finally, her fingers settled on Hannah’s mound, toying with the tiny tuft of hair that adorned it. Nadine was desperately eager to move downward, but the thought of Hannah begging her was too great to pass up.

Nadine looked into Hannah’s eyes, piercing blue and brimming with lust. She simply smiled, running the soft hairs languidly through her fingers as she watched Hannah bite her lip.

“Something you want, my gorgeous sorceress?”

Unable to form a sentence, Hannah merely whimpered through her still-bit lip, attempting to stifle her evidently building desire.

“Mmm,” Nadine purred, pinching Hannah’s nipple lightly between her fingers and giving a light pull. “Are.” _Kiss._ “You.” _Scratch._ “Sure?” _Bite._

Hannah cried out, her pleasure escaping her as Nadine’s attentions finally bested her resolve.

“Please! Ah- Please,” Hannah panted, half glowering, half giggling. “Aye, I want _you_ , you wee temptress.”

Nadine was only too eager to give her what she wanted. She ran her fingers over her slick core, meeting Hannah’s sighs of pleasure with her own when she felt the warm, wet desire that had formed. She couldn’t stop herself from venturing under the covers to taste of her essence, first from her fingers, then from Hannah’s core, licking and lapping greedily. Nadine drank deep of Hannah, savouring every sweet drop of the intoxicating elixir, feeling the sorceress’ thighs tighten around her as she moaned and writhed, desire overwhelming her.

“Aye… that’s it… keep goin’, Nadine… ”

As if she needed to be told - wild horses wouldn’t have been able to pull Nadine away. She was completely enthralled in Hannah, the only thing mattering to her in that moment being her body, her soul, her sweet, beautiful cunt…

“Fuck… Na-Nadine, I’m cuh-I’m coming!”

Nadine’s attentions intensified as she felt Hannah’s release wash over her, wet and warm, her cunt convulsing and twitching. Eagerly, she lapped up every divine drop of her secretions, slowing her attentions on Hannah’s sensitive clit as she felt her ride out the aftershocks. Nadine felt her grin almost split her face, her slick cheeks aching with glee. She couldn’t stop herself from kissing along Hannah’s thighs, making a trail back up her body and kissing her passionately on the lips, letting the taste of her deep desire mingle with the taste of her mouth.

“Gods, you’re amazing,” Nadine whispered when she could bear to pull away.

Hannah grinned, blushing. Then, with a wicked glint in her blue eyes, turned to Nadine. “Let’s switch it up, eh minx?”

Nadine wasn’t totally sure what that meant until Hannah flipped her over, dotting her neck with kisses as she laced her fingers in hers. Now Nadine was completely at Hannah’s mercy, gazing up at the breathtakingly beautiful redhead, her curls tumbling over her like a canopy of autumn leaves. Nadine let a gasp escape her as she spotted the smile on Hannah’s face - unspeakably wicked, lust writ large on her pale, freckled face.

Hannah pressed her thigh against Nadine’s hot, wet core as she leant in, the two locking into a passionate kiss. They wrapped their free hands in each other’s hair, the other hands still locked in each other’s. Nadine so desperately wanted to explore Hannah’s body again, but feared the unspoken consequences if she broke away - she understood who was in control this time. Instead, she settled for moving her free hand downwards, feeling Hannah’s follow suit and graze over her plump breast, lingering at the spot just underneath. Nadine moaned into her, grinding her needy cunt against Hannah’s thigh for some small release.

“Mmm, you’re a worked up wee minx, are you?” Hannah purred in Nadine’s ear, tiny giggles escaping her. This only turned Nadine on more, and she couldn’t stop herself from grinding wantonly against the sorceress, any pride or restraint thrown out the window as she chased her release like the desperate slut she was.

“Whoa, Nadine! Catch yourself on,” Hannah soothed, giggling almost giddily. “I’ll give you what you need. All you’ve got to do is ask.”

Nadine gazed up at her. “Gods, please, Hannah.” Her voice was reedy and urgent. “ _Please._ ”

Hannah’s eyebrow raised, pondering. “...Aye, alright then.”

With a wink and a grin, she disappeared under the covers. Nadine gasped as she felt her tongue trace across her cunt, slick against her own wetness, the gentle vibrations of Hannah’s moans tickling her in the most delightful way. Her tongue dipped deeper between the folds of Nadine’s sex, seeking out the sensitive pearl that laid within. Hannah traced wet whorls and soft swipes over Nadine’s clit, varying the pressure just slightly as she yielded her just enough pleasure, never quite bringing her to the edge of release but damn near driving her to distraction.

Nadine moaned out in tortured pleasure as she felt a finger ease its way into her cunt, providing the needy hole with some much desired fullness as Hannah continued laving her clit with her mouth. Her onslaught was relentless, Hannah’s other hand still clasping Nadine’s, their fingers entwined tightly. Nadine’s free hand ran over her breasts, down her stomach, into Hannah’s wild copper curls, gripping them for purchase as she ground her cunt into the sorceress’ face, frenzied with passion. She could feel her release building, primal and tempestuous in her core; a wild, savage beast ready to be uncaged.

“Fuck… Hannah, please, keep going… ”

Hannah’s tongue lapped with more fervour, her finger pistoning harder and deeper. Nadine ground furiously against her, gripping onto her hand and her hair for dear life as she felt her orgasm consume her wholly. She cried out, hoarse and guttural, _Hannah_ the only intelligible thing that could be heard coming from her lips. It was all she could say as her release overtook her, seemingly never-ending.

“Hannah!” She moaned, her cunt convulsing under her touch. “Hannah, Hannah… ”

Nadine awoke, still crying her name, the aftershocks of her very real orgasm still rocking her to her core. Bleary eyed, she looked around the room, expecting to see the redhead between her thighs. She was disappointed to find herself back in the College of Winterhold’s guest room, alone, in a now rather cramped feeling single bed. Blushing at how loud her release might have been, she gave herself a shake, and moved to get ready for the day. First plan of action: find Drevis. This was a task easier said than done, given his proclivity for Invisibility.

Thankfully, he was miraculously easy to find that morning, sitting at a table in the Arcanaeum poring over a book on Dwemer culture. He shut it over when he saw Nadine approach, smiling warmly as he greeted her.

“It’s been a while, Miss Rielle,” Drevis said with a knowing smile. It had been roughly four days since the pair had seen each other, but since their relationship with each other continued within the Sanctum, they tended to keep it under wraps. “What brings you to the College?”

Nadine blushed. “Well...I had a question, about a dream. Actually, dreams.” Nadine glanced furtively at Urag, who appeared to be engrossed in a book and wholly disinterested in their conversation. “Apparently there have been some strange goings on in Dawnstar and I doubt mine are connected, but I’m sure both mine and theirs are more than mere dreams, Drevis.”

Drevis raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued. “Would you rather we have this conversation somewhere more private?”

Nadine nodded.

The pair retreated to Drevis’ chambers, tucked away in the Hall of Countenance in the upper tower. Countless tomes lined the stone walls of the spire, cocooning them both in the small, dim space.

“So, Nadine,” Drevis inclined, his sanguine eyes glinting. “I’m assuming these dreams were of a less than innocent nature?”

Nadine felt her cheeks flush scarlet. She couldn’t look Drevis in the eye as she responded. “Yes, Sir. I dreamt of a woman with red hair and blue eyes, with a lilting accent and a skilled tongue.”

“Sounds a bit like Brynjolf,” Drevis remarked. “Or maybe another former student, but…”

Nadine frowned. “It wasn’t bloody Brynjolf,” she muttered, rankled by the suggestion. “She was a sorceress. She could form portals, although they didn’t lead to Oblivion. They just led to one another.” Nadine pondered. “Could she be some sort of Daedra, maybe?”

“Hmm. There is Vaermina, Daedric Lord of Nightmares, but what you experienced doesn’t sound anything like what she deals in,” Drevis commented, scratching his silver beard. “From what I hear of Dawnstar, that sounds far more like their doing, but not your particular experience.”

“She said her name was Hannah,” Nadine said, feeling a smile tug at her lips as the name fell from them. “Although she did say she was called something else, and I think it began with V…  Does any of that sound familiar, at all?”

“No, not really.” Drevis shrugged apologetically. “I think you might’ve just had some very vivid wet dreams, Nadine.”

Nadine’s skin burned, both with embarrassment and frustration. “But they… they felt so real!”

“The beauty of Illusion magic, sweet girl.” Drevis smiled sadly, before disappearing in a flash of arcane light.

 

* * *

 

That night, Nadine writhed in her bed, restless. She had spent the entirety of the day poring over the shelves of the Arcanaeum, in search of any texts that would hopefully help elucidate what was going on. _Drevis was wrong, she was sure of it._ Yet, she couldn’t shake the idea that he was right - that somehow, this woman that she adored _was_ just an Illusion, a creation of her own making. She finally drifted off to sleep, yellowed pages curling at the edges of her consciousness.

“Leave the books alone, Nadine,” she heard a familiar voice say. “You’re not gonna find me there.”

Nadine looked up, realising she was sitting in the Arcanaeum. A purple portal shimmered in front of her, just blocking Urag’s desk - and within it, Hannah knelt, naked and waiting.

“Oh, thank the Divines,” Nadine sighed. “I thought I’d imagined you.” She frowned, her nose wrinkling a little. “Well, I might still be, but -”

Hannah raised her finger to her lips, shushing Nadine. With her other hand, she curled her finger, beckoning for Nadine to come closer. It was clear what the objective was this evening - _don’t think, don’t speak, obey_. After a mentally strenuous and confusing day, Nadine was only too happy to comply.

Nadine moved closer to the portal, her bare feet padding softly across the smooth stone floor. As she got nearer, she could see Hannah clearly through the shimmering gate; smile wide and indulgent, limpid blue eyes sparkling with desire.

“Undress for me, pretty mage.”

Nadine shed her robes quickly, the cloth material falling to the floor as she untied the knots that held the garment together. She was as surprised as Hannah was to find that no smallclothes laid underneath.

“Oooh, aren’t you a saucy one?” Hannah giggled, her copper curls bouncing in unison with her laughter. “Be a good girl and kneel down in front of me.”

Nadine’s cunt throbbed at the sound of the words _good girl_ uttered in enchanting, lilting tones. She kneeled before Hannah, enthralled and completely at her mercy.

“Don’t move,” Hannah warned, voice stern. “Just watch.”

Nadine gazed, transfixed as Hannah’s hands roamed across her body, tracing across her smooth, freckled skin down to the scant copper tuft that sat atop her mound. She lingered over the hair a while, before slipping her hand further down, purring as she dipped her fingers into her hot, slick sex. Her thumb traced circles over her clit as she pumped her fingers deep into her cunt, slight squeaks of effort escaping her lips as she worked herself over. Slowly, she withdrew her fingers, reaching them out through the portal towards Nadine. Knowing exactly what Hannah intended her to do, Nadine took the slick digits in her mouth, sucking every last drop of her essence from them.

Nothing could have prepared Nadine for what she saw next. She watched, awe-struck as Hannah summoned two portals - one next to her mouth, the other situated below her cunt - and began pleasuring herself with her mouth, just as Nadine had the previous evening. Her jaw dropped and own cunt throbbed as she watched Hannah lave her own sex, greedily lapping up her own juices with her tongue, tracing each fold of her nether lips and circling her clit with staggering skill.

“Gods, Mi- Hannah,” Nadine gasped, not sure whether she should refer to the otherworldly woman in front of her as Mistress or not. She’d undoubtedly obey her as such. “Please let me pleasure you too.” _Divines knew she had plenty of ideas._

“Not yet, wee minx,” Hannah purred, her tongue pausing from its previous attentions to address Nadine. “If your hands are itching to do something that badly, why don’t you keep them busy?” Winking, she returned to the task at hand, face slick with her own excitement.

Nadine was still mesmerised by the incredible feat of arcana that Hannah was performing, but was eager to show off her own magical prowess, slight though it was in comparison. Eager not to be outdone, Nadine began to explore her body, her hands lingering in the places they normally would, but as they traced over the more sensitive areas she very slowly pulsed out jolts of fire magicka, scant licks of flame tickling her breasts and stomach. For anyone watching, the sight might have been terrifying, but Nadine was well-versed - gentle bursts of magefire were warm and pleasurable more than anything, and the flame didn’t burn hot enough to damage the skin. She followed this with short, controlled blasts of frost magicka that made her nipples harden and skin prickle, and her favourite - lightning magicka, the pulses of electricity jolting through her and making every brush of her fingers feel even more delicious and intense.

Hannah’s moans grew more fevered, her own attentions picking up in tandem with Nadine’s. By the time Nadine’s fingers reached her cunt, she found it drenched, her own desire tracing hot and wet down her thighs. Suddenly, she wished she was able to summon portals and give herself the same pleasure Hannah was imparting onto herself right now. She settled for licking her own fingers clean, savouring the taste of her own desire before dipping her fingers back in, pumping furiously to the image of Hannah pleasuring herself so hungrily and wantonly.

Desperately, Nadine ground against her own hand, chasing her release as she watched Hannah’s wash over her. Hannah’s body jerked and rocked spasmodically, loud cries of Nadine’s name and someone else’s eventually giving way to soft squeals of pleasure as she floated back down, her curls bobbing softly as her body heaved. Nadine bit her lip, running her clit between her fingers, feeling her own orgasm approach rapidly. Her eyes were half-lidded, bleary with lust, and the last thing she saw before she saw a blanket of stars was Hannah’s hand reaching through the portal, holding out a black, clasp-like object.

“Take this,” she said, fastening it into Nadine’s hair, stroking the ebony locks as she left. “Something to remember me by.”

At her touch, Nadine was undone. Her orgasm crashed over her, wave after wave of release overtaking every part of her. She cried out until her throat was hoarse, calling her name - _Hannah, Hannah, Hannah…_

Nadine awoke, still in the College of Winterhold, sweat-soaked and smallclothes drenched through. _Just another wet dream,_ she thought with a sigh. She sat up, running a hand through her hair, only to catch on something hard clasped within. After some fidgeting, she finally dislodged the object - shiny and black, and made from a material she had never seen before.  
  
Nadine smiled, clasping the trinket tight. _She was real, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Some points of note: Hannah is not, in fact, a sorceress; that's just Nadine's best approximation of what she is. If you'd like to find out what Hannah's really about, I'd recommend doing so [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295936) \- she's an absolutely brilliant character!


End file.
